


Kissing Things Better

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [124]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Qunmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Qunmance of your choice, a kiss on the neck from behind. Natia Brosca falls to a small temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Things Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Esaam Kadan - In Comrades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364461) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



The lantern-light wavered back and forth, swayed by the stale evening breeze. Natia was close enough for her breath to sting the blisters on Sten's back as she rubbed them with cooling salve. Armour or no, the rage demon had done quite the number on him. His head dropped tiredly forward as she continued her ministrations, revealing a livid welt on the back of his neck. Something compelled her to draw even closer. Something compelled her to brush aside his silvery braids. But pressing her lips gently to the raw skin? That was entirely her decision.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to turn and see.

"Kissing it...better?" she finished lamely. "S-sorry. Maybe I should have asked before doing that."

"It was...not unpleasant." Sten smoothed out the shirt sitting in his lap, then decided not to bother with it. "The night lengthens, Warden. You should see to your own injuries."

"I'm fine. Really, I am," she protested, but the words died in her throat as he caught her by one wrist, studying the tracery of burns and bruises upon her fingers. Without further resistance, she let him take the salve from her other hand, sit her down next to him on the bench, and start bandaging.

"Don't forget yourself as well," he muttered, and Natia leaned her head against one of his arms, her lashes brushing the skin once as she nodded.


End file.
